


Hold That Elevator

by coxy132



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO, Fluff, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coxy132/pseuds/coxy132
Summary: Jongdae is excited to start his new internship at a company he hopes will further his career. He knew that the job would be hard, but he didn’t quite expect this…





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold the elevator please” Jongdae called out to the slowly closing elevator doors as he ran past a couple slowly walking individuals in the lobby. They must not have been able to hear me, Jongdae thinks to himself as he manages to put his hand between the doors, stopping it from closing right at the last minute. “I’m sorry for slowing you down” Jongdae says to the one occupant of the elevator. “It’s my first day here and I’m afraid I’m already a couple minutes late or else I would have waited for the next one” Jongdae explains as he presses the light for the twenty-second floor, noticing one other floor lit up.

“It’s fine” the other male inside the elevator said in a voice that sent shivers down Jongdae’s spine.

“I’m actually really nervous about today” Jongdae admits to the other male.

“I see” The other male says and Jongdae notices the tapping the other is doing on his cell phone.

“Yeah, I was one of only three kids at my school to get an internship here. I guess the CEO here was a past student or something so he always gives back. Do you know the CEO?” Jongdae asks looking over and seeing a small smile on the other’s face before he turned back to his cell phone. “Yeah I bet he has to work super long hours and never leaves the office you would have to if you have such a hard position at such a young age” Jongdae says talking to keep his nerves down.

“Probably” the other male in the elevator says with a quick chuckle.

“I hope I don’t loss this internship because I’m late” Jongdae say watching the count slowly approach the floor he needs. “Thanks for letting me talk your head off, it helps me to talk when I get too nervous or else I get all jittery” Jongdae says with a small giggle as the door ding open. “I’m Jongdae by the way what’s yours” he asks stepping through to his floor. The other looks up from his cell phone and Jongdae doesn’t think he is going to get a response from the other. Then as the doors are closing the other puts a small smile on his face.

“Joon” the other says as the doors close.

“Hey you boy in front of the elevator, please tell me you are the new intern” a loud voice yells snapping Jongdae’s attention away from the picture of Joon’s smile he now had stuck in his mind.

“Yes I’m an intern my name is….” Jongdae starts.

“Don’t want to know, I really don’t care” the man says holding up a hand to silence Jongdae right in the middle of his sentence. “I have all of these papers here” the man says pointing to three boxes stacked atop one another. “I need you to alphabetize the folders in them from last name in reverse alphabetical order” the guy says. “Understand” he asks.

“Yes sir, reverse alphabetical order by last name” Jongdae says with a nod of his head.

Four and a half hours later the man comes back and Jongdae stands proudly off to the man’s side waiting for him to approve his work so he could head off for some lunch. “What in the world is this” the guy asks pulling out three folders and looking at Jongdae unhappily. Oh no did I put those three in the wrong order, Jongdae thought to himself.

“Umm reverse alphabetical order by last name sir” Jongdae says with slight confusion in his tone.

“I didn’t want that, who wants their files organized that way” the guy says giving Jongdae a dirty look. “I want you to redo all of these putting them in alphabetical order by first name” the guy says.

“Yes sir I’ll make sure I do that right after lunch” Jongdae says trying to hide his anger.

“No, you’ll do it now” the guy says before walking away and leaving Jongdae alone with the folders again.

Jongdae was half way through reorganizing the boxes when the noise of the other people returning from lunch filled the floor.

“Hey you inter, I found three more boxes that need to be sorted along with those ones” the man said as someone wheeled three more boxes into the small room Jongdae was working in on a dolly. “I expect all this done before you go home tonight” the man said before closing Jongdae back into the small room by himself with all the folders and too much paper.

At half past ten Jongdae finally finished all twelve boxes of folders to be sorted alphabetically. Jongdae felt that there must be a camera inside the room he was working in because every time he would get close to finishing the man would magically find one or two new boxes that had to be included with the other ones that Jongdae had already sorted. The other offices were all dark and not a single light was left on on the floor as Jongdae waited for the elevator to come pick him up. He climbed into the elevator and was surprised to see another individual standing there as well.

“Joon” Jongdae said with a smile as he saw the other person.

“Oh, hello” Joon said looking up from his phone with a slight frown on his face. “What are you still doing here” Joon asks.

“I’ve been working all day, I swear that man loves to torture me. I can’t wait to go home and have some dinner I haven’t eaten anything since my coffee this morning” Jongdae admits felling to rumble in his stomach at the mere thought of food.

“You didn’t have lunch” Joon asks shocked.

“I wasn’t allowed to. At least I don’t have to come in tomorrow because I have a big project that I have to finish up” Jongdae says as the elevator doors ding open.

“Who is your supervisor” Joon asks with an odd squint of his eye.

“Not really sure, he never said his name. Never even let me say my own now that I think about it.” Jongdae says as he walks side by side with Joon to the front door of the building waving good night to a friendly looking guard as he went.

“You shouldn’t let that happen to you again” Joon says sternly once they exit the front door.

“I can’t fight with him, I am really hoping for a job here after this internship ends” Jongdae says with a shrug of his shoulders as he fishes around his pockets for his keys.

“At least keep a couple of these with you” Joon says handing two granola bars from his briefcase over to Jongdae.

“Alright, thanks” Jongdae says shyly accepting the offering. “I’m parked over that way so I’ll see you on Thursday probably” Jongdae says, “Have a good night Joon”

“You too Jongdae” Joon says with a smile before giving Jongdae a small wave and walking the other way.

The entire night Jongdae couldn’t seem to get Joon’s sweet face out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

On Thursday morning Jongdae quickly silences his alarm that he had set to go off thirty minutes earlier so that he wouldn’t run the risk of coming in late yet again. After getting dressed and cleaning his face Jongdae carefully walked into his brother’s room and woke the other up lightly.

“I’m going to get breakfast started, get dressed quietly” he says to his little brother who sits up slightly confused in his bed. Once the other nods in understanding Jongdae leaves the room. In the kitchen Jongdae makes some scrambled eggs. While plating it his brother comes in still looking tired.

“Why are we up so early” the boy asks before scooping a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“Remember I have to go to work today, babe” Jongdae says leaning down and kissing the other’s temple.

“Jongdae” the weak voice of his mother calls.

“Finish up and brush your teeth we leave soon” he reminds his brother before heading into his mother’s bedroom. The sight of his bedridden mother, who was once so strong but is no so weak breaks his heart each morning as he pushes the other’s door open.

“Sorry if we woke you mom” Jongdae says as he holds a cup of water up to his mother’s lips.

“Don’t be silly” she says with a weak smile after she swallows.

“How are you feeling today” Jongdae asks turning to the oxygen tank to make sure it doesn’t need a refill yet.

“You know the days after the chemo are always the worst” she says patting at Jongdae’s hand giving it a tiny squeeze.

“Auntie should be here in a little while, I’m sorry but I have to get to my internship” Jongdae says feeling guilty about leaving the other.

“I’m so proud of you Jongdae” she says with a smile.

“Get some more sleep ma” he whispers rubbing his hand over the other’s soft head which is voice of hair before laying a kiss atop it. “I love you” he says before walking back towards the door.

“You too” she says with sleep in her voice.

“Are you ready little stinker” he asks forcing a wide smile onto his face when he shuts his mother’s door once more before leaning down and picking up his little brother.

“Yep” the young boy says popping the p with a cute smile.

After dropping his brother off at school Jongdae travels the extra distance to his place of work a sighs in relief when he glances at the clock.

The day goes much the same as the first day had. Jongdae again finds himself sorting a filing stacks and stacks of paper work. Around ten in the morning Jongdae’s supervisor comes into the small room Jongdae has been shut up in and snaps a small card onto the table with a sour look on his face.

“What’s this” Jongdae asks taking the green plastic card into his hand.

“Your food card, I must have forgotten to give it to you yesterday” the man says with a shrug of his shoulders before he turns around to exit the room.

“Thank you sir” Jongdae says grateful that the worry of buying food for himself on his already stretched budget is relieved.

“You can thank the boss, apparently he was worried that the interns weren’t being treated right. I’ll get in trouble if it doesn’t show that you went to the cafeteria each day, so make sure you go” the man says before leaving and closing the door behind himself. Jongdae smiles down at the card in his hand feeling a slight weight lifting from his shoulders. In the back of his mind however Jongdae can’t help thinking that the lunch of interns is a very strange thing for the boss of the company to be concerned about.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

After a couple months at the company Jongdae had fallen into a comfortable routine between school, his internship, his mother, and his brother. He was really thankful that his aunt decided to move in with his family because the late hours his supervisor had him keeping kept him away from home more often than he preferred. The only thing that kept Jongdae going was the knowledge that he was almost done with school and his grades, along with the internship he was working, would almost guarantee him a good job in the company and better health insurance for his family.

Jongdae sat in the small room that had become his sort of office getting ready for the long day ahead of him, slightly groaning when he spotted the large pile of papers to be filed that day. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it on the table scrolling through his music library to find a playlist to listen to.

After being in the small space for so long Jongdae discovered that the small vent in the wall allowed the voices of the men’s restroom to invade his space. Before he clicked on the playlist he wished to listen to a slightly familiar voice made its way into the room.

“Boss is noticing the missing money” the voice said it a nervous whisper that instantly caught his attention.

“Don’t be stupid it’s only small amounts and the way we did it, nobody will ever know it was us until it is too late” a stern voice says.

With shaky finger’s Jongdae taps on Best Luck by EXO Chen starting up one of his favorite playlists before turning to the giant pile of papers.

The two men’s words from earlier play over in his head causing him to think of the strange dollar figures he had seen on the papers he had been filing for the last couple of months. Someone is stealing from the company, Jongdae thinks remembering the missing receipts he had noticed before and clueing into the situation.

The rest of the day Jongdae carefully looks through all the paperwork on his desk finding two more pieces of evidence that point towards embezzlement. Near the end of the day Jongdae’s supervisor comes in to grab the filed information.

“Sir, I have something here that I think you need to see” Jongdae says pulling the folder he stored the evidence inside. “I think that there is someone smuggling from the company” Jongdae says opening the folder. Jongdae notices how a surprised expression takes over the other’s face.

“Is this the only evidence you have” the other asks looking up from the papers into Jongdae’s eyes.

“At the moment yes” Jongdae confirms.

“Very well, I will take this to the boss first thing tomorrow” his supervisor says grabbing the folder quickly. “Oh, what’s your name again son” the other asks as he’s half way out the door.

“Jongdae sir, Kim Jongdae” he says.

After packing up his belongings Jongdae pulls a granola bar out of his bag and starts to eat it as he makes his way to the elevator.

“Have you not eaten yet today Jongdae” Joon’s voice asks once the doors to the elevator open up.

“Oh no I ate” Jongdae says with a smile. “It’s just been a while since lunch, thanks for the pointer by the way, these bars have really come in handy during the late nights” Jongdae adds looking over to the other and feeling a slight blush spread across his cheeks due to the other’s appearance in a dark suit.

“You’re welcome” Joon says with a nod of his head. “What kept you so busy tonight” the other asks much like the many other times they had meet up in the elevator late at night.

“I had a bunch of new papers to file today” Jongdae says with a smile before he takes a new bite of his granola bar. “I actually found something interesting, I handed it over to my supervisor he’s supposed to talk to the big boss about it tomorrow” Jongdae says after swallowing.

“Oh really” Joon asks with an intrigued look on his face, “what about?”

“I don’t think I should say anything until after the boss knows I’m sorry you understand right” Jongdae asks feeling guilty about not trusting Joon.

“Perfectly” Joon says with a smile. “See you tomorrow Jongdae” the other says with a small smile as he walks towards his car.

Later that night after showering and checking in on both his sleeping brother and mother Jongdae finally lays down to sleep. Before his lids dropped the voice of his supervisor played over in his mind as if trying to remind Jongdae of something that he missed.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Jongdae follows his regular schedule. Around the middle of the day, right before Jongdae begins to head out for lunch, a couple knocks are laid on the door to his office before it is abruptly opened and two burly men in blue uniforms step into the small space.

“Can I help you officers” Jongdae asks slightly confused but still polite. Maybe they wanted to hear your side of the case or see more evidence, Jongdae thinks as the two men look between themselves as if having their own silent conversation.

“Are you Kim Jongdae” one of the gruff officers asked.

“Yes sir” Jongdae confirms with a nod of his head.

“I need you to put both of your hands behind your back” the second officer instructs. Scared and confused Jongdae quickly complies.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand, I think there might be some confusion” Jongdae says his pulse accelerating as he feels the cold sting of metal against his wrists.

“You have the right to remain silent” the first officer to speak says as the other pulls Jongdae making him walk around his desk and out of the small room. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law” the first officer continues.

“I think you have made a major mistake, I didn’t do anything wrong” Jongdae pleads as the men escort him to the elevators under the scrutinizing eyes of all his coworkers.

“If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you” the police man reading his Miranda Rights continues, neither one of them listening to a word he says. As they stand in front of the stained glass doors of the elevator Jongdae catches sight of his reflection and can clearly see the police officers on either side of him. The reality comes crashing down on him and he begins to sob. He suddenly realizes why the voice of the individual in the restroom sounded so familiar it’s because the voice, slightly distorted by the fan in the restroom, was none other than the voice of his supervisor; and in turn none other than the man that Jongdae had turned all his evidence in to.

He saw his mother’s sickly face and his little brother’s hopeful eyes flash in his mind. He knew that there was no way that they would be able to afford a lawyer to prove his case because they had no money, only debt. He thought of all the goals he had set to get a job and assure that his brother would be able to go to a good school, one he didn’t need to depend on a scholarship to go to. He thought of the hope of entering his mom into a trial group that had shown some promising hope for recovery, but as the elevator dinged signaling its arrival Jongdae felt all his hopes fade away. He would never be able to help his family now. I should have just kept my head down and filed all those stupid papers, Jongdae scolds himself.

He feels a painful yank on his arm and allows the officer to drag him into the elevator. Tears streaming down his face as small sobs rock his body. Jongdae waits for the sound of the elevator doors sliding closed, imagining them to be the sound sentencing him to his fate.

“Stop” he hears a voice yell instead. He looks up with blurry eyes to see the elevator doors reopening around a long arm which had stopped them from closing all the way. “Officers you have the wrong man” a voice says and Jongdae has to blink back tears to be able to clearly see who is standing up for him.

“I’m sorry sir, but this is a matter for the courts now, a complaint was made by the boss of this company” one of the police officers says as Jongdae’s vision finally clears up enough to take in the sight of a slightly windblown Joon, as if the other had just finished running quite a distance to be before him at that moment.

“My name is Kim Joonmyun, I am the head chair and CEO of this company and I demand that you un cuff that man because he is innocent and just an escape goat for the real culprit” Joon or rather Joonmyun states giving the officers a firm gaze. Jongdae is relieved to feel the tight metal loosen from his wrists. “Officers will you please arrest that man” Joonmyun says pointing towards Jongdae’s supervisor whose eyes have now doubled in size as sweat drips from his forehead.

Jongdae watches as the officers take a step towards the other only to have the man start to flee. As a chase ensues Jongdae turns away from the scene and stares at the man he had known as Joon for the last couple of months.

“This is what you discovered last night right” Joonmyun asks softly as the other people are distracted by the scene playing out before them.

“Yes” Jongdae says nervously rubbing at his wrists he is sure will bruise by the end of the day.

“I’m glad I got here in time” Joonmyun says with a small smile. With the other’s gaze and the relief brought on by everything that had just occurred in such a small period of time Jongdae can’t help but lunge forward and capture Joonmyun in a tight hug.

“Thank you” Jongdae says as tears of relief fall down his cheeks. He can’t stop the tears but feels a strange wave of emotions as Joonmyun tightens his own arms around Jongdae in return.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

“Congratulations class of 2016” the speakers echo before the people around Jongdae all cheer as caps are thrown in the air. Jongdae keeps a strong grip on his own cap wanting to keep it as a memento, a keep sake of sorts to show all that he had accomplished.

After filing of the stage Jongdae made his way through the crowds of people to his supporters.

“Great job” his brother says running over and giving him a hug. Jongdae leaned down laughing and grabbed his brother up into his arms.

“Thanks” he says planting a small kiss on the boys check as he carried the other over to the others.

“I am so proud of you Dae” his mother says. Jongdae looks down at his mother who is seated in a wheel chair taking note of the healthy color of her skin. Each time he looks now he is scared that his mother will fade back to being sick, the fear makes his new reality of her being healthy again amazing every time he sees her.

“Thanks mom” Jongdae says setting his brother down before giving his mother a big hug. “I love you” he says as his mother gives a strong hug back. He stood back up and was surprised by the sight of a third person standing there with flowers in his hand. “Joon I thought you had to be in court today” Jongdae says breathlessly rushing into the other’s arms not caring what the others around might think of the sight.

“And miss your graduation” Joonmyun asks with a chuckle that vibrates his chest. “Never” he whispers as he lays a kiss to Jongdae’s temple.

“I would have understood though you know” Jongdae says pulling away from the hug to look at the other.

“I know, but it was pretty much open and close thanks to you and your critical capture” Joonmyun says with a smile as he thrusts the flowers into Jongdae’s arms. “So are you feeling up to going for some dinner Mrs. Kim” Joonmyun asks looking down at Jongdae’s mother with a smile.

“Jongdae has expensive taste, are you sure you want to take us out for dinner” she asks jokingly.

“I know, but I love him anyways” Joonmyun says pulling a blushing Jongdae against his side. “Where to my love” Joonmyun asks quietly.

That night Jongdae admires Joonmyun as he flips some meat on the grill while joking with his little brother. All in all Jongdae is happy with the way things have played out in his life. He never would have guessed while riding that elevator on the first day that Joonmyun or who he believed to be Joon was actually the CEO of the whole company. He also could never have imagined that the other would have become such an important part of his life. Joonmyun catches his gaze and gives a small smile that Jongdae can’t help but reciprocate.


End file.
